


A Baby Step in a New Direction

by TheDemigodPaladin



Series: Starting Over, Whether or Not You Care (or the Rebirth of Bucky Barnes) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, False Identity, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Secret Identity, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemigodPaladin/pseuds/TheDemigodPaladin
Summary: Bucky wants a fresh start and a new life after all the shit he's lived through.WARNING! This story contains some major spoilers for Avengers: Endgame so don't read unless you've watched it





	A Baby Step in a New Direction

**Author's Note:**

> This work continues a few spoilers for Avengers: Endgame, mainly those at the end of the movie

Nick Fury’s office door was heavy, Bucky noted before he stepped into the cool room. “What can I help you with Soldier?” Fury asked, leaning back in his chair. “To be perfectly honest, I want to, I don’t even know if there’s a word for this, start over?” “You mean to go back in time?” “No, no, no, no. Like the thing that you see on the TV set or read about in books. Someone just becomes someone else entirely.” Fury leaned forward. “Sit down Barnes, and tell me why.” 

Bucky did, although very hesitantly. “Well, everyone I’ve ever cared about is basically gone. My parents. My siblings. Steve.” He faltered at his name, and then took a deep breath. “I’m technically 30. I still have a life ahead of me. I don’t want it to be smudged by the whole Winter Soldier persona.” Fury nodded. “Tell you what. Banner or Hulk or whatever he wants to be called these days came up with this machine that can turn back the clock on a person’s biological age. It’s worked on other people before.” Bucky hesitated. “I’m not sure.” Fury leaned forward further on his desk. “Barnes, I wouldn’t tell you about this unless I had full confidence that it worked. You can go to college, be the man you couldn’t be in the 40s. Meet me here in my office, tomorrow at 9 o’clock.” 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Bucky slept like shit the next night, both out of fear and anticipation. The walk to Fury’s office seemed even longer than it had yesterday. He hesitantly knocked and Bruce, in his Hulk form, opened the door with a smile. “Hiya Bucky!” He said. “Ready to jump on in here?” Bucky gulped. “Where’s Fury?” “Right here.” Fury replied, turning around in his chair. “Get on in there so we can get this done and over with. I have a situation to get to in Venice.” “How far back are we going?” Bucky heard Bruce ask as he stepped inside. Bucky couldn’t hear Fury’s reply, but whatever it was seemed to please Bruce, who hit a button on the panel. “Alright, Bucky, we’re gonna send you back a couple of years. Don’t be alarmed, it’s not going to turn you into me.” Bucky nodded and started to whimper when he saw all the steam. “You alright Barnes?” Fury asked. Bucky nodded. “Close your eyes. This may pinch a little.” 

________________________________________________________________________________________

Bucky wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke up, but it sure as hell wasn’t 9 in the morning. “Ugh.” He groaned, sitting up in bed. “My head.” “Are you alright Bucky?” Bruce asked, patting his shoulder. “I’m fine. My head hurts like hell though.” Bruce laughed. “Well, we didn’t send you deage as much as I’ve done some other people.” Bucky glanced up at him. “How much?” “Well, you still were born in the 40s, but that’s for S.H.I.E.L.D.’s records only. As far everyone below Level 6 is concerned, you’re about 18, give or take a few months.” 

“What?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that becoming younger, especially as young as Bruce is able to make him is impossible but then again he is the most renowned scientist of the generation. So, yeah. 
> 
> I hope to have the second part of this series up soon.


End file.
